


Day twenty one; Family

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: 'Blood is thicker than water' is a real dumb quote, ain't it?
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day twenty one; Family

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of the longest, if not, the longest work I wrote for Writer's Month.

“Blood is thicker than water,” The elementary school teacher said as she handed out the first homework assignment of the year. “That means your family bonds are the closest bonds you'll ever have. By Monday I want you guys to write about your family. You could write about your parents, your siblings, your aunts and uncles, your cousins, and even your grandparents.” She dropped the few remaining papers on her desk and sat down, letting her students read over the paper they were just handed before the bell rang to dismiss the students for the day.  


Betsy read the instructions over and over again, thinking about how her ‘family’ was only her brother and the five other people they lived with, all of which weren’t related to her by blood.  


When she got out of school, both her brother Luke and his closest friend Stanley were there to pick her up.  


“Homeward!” Her brother announced before he picked her up and plopped her down on his shoulders, Stanley only laughing as he followed behind. “You get any more papers for me to sign today?”  


“Nope! But I gotta write a paper about my family. Here!” Betsy handed Luke the paper. He scoffed at the instructions.  


“I don’t think a paper about one person would be too interesting. I’m sure your teacher would want you to include everyone at home, they’re your family after all.” Luke gave Stanley the paper to read.  


He chuckled. “Your teacher wouldn’t like it if I wrote this; all I have are you guys, and none of use are related to each other.” He handed the paper back to Betsy.  


“The quote your teacher put is probably one of the stupidest quotes of all time; you don’t have to get along with the people who share genes with ya, look at Ivan and his sister; they hate each other’s guts. Me and mom didn’t see eye to eye either, which is why she’s in jail now buuuut that’s a story for another day.” He laughed awkwardly.  


“My parents didn’t even want me, so there goes the logic behind that quote.” Stanley added.  


“Well ask the guys at home what you should write.” Luke puts Betsy down as they climb into the car.  


~~~~~  


The weekend ends as quick as it rolled in, and Betsy shows up at school with her paper on family. She listened to her classmates talk about their parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and some wrote about their godparents, which made Betsy feel a little less out of place in the classroom.  


Betsy was the last to go up thanks to her last name, but she didn’t mind.  


“Ok Betsy, who did you write about?” The teacher asked.  


“My brother, Luke.” The teacher nodded and smiled. “And all the other people we live with!” The teacher’s smile changed to confusion.  


“So, my brother Luke is the reason I live with so many good- wait, no, great! Yeah, great people. I don’t know my parents, but Ivan and Perthan are like my mom and dad; help-uh, helping take care of me when Luke was busy. Z and Amy are like my aunts, giving me ice cream at night, taking me on a lot- on a lot of different trips, and helping raise me. Stanley is like my second brother. He helps Luke around- wait…”  


She squints at the paper, trying to find her place again. “Oh, he helps Luke out with his chores around the house, and plays lots of games with me. They aren’t my real parents, or aunts, or second brother, but they all treat me like we’re one big family, even if they are all crazy.” She chuckled.  


“So yeah, that’s my family. Luke said that a paper about one person would be boring, and Z said that,” Betsy cleared her throat and put her fists on her hips. “That you shouldn’t forget about all the other damn people who live here.” She said in a deeper version of her voice. “So yeah.... There’s my paper, here ya go!” Betsy waved the sheet of paper in her now stunned teacher’s face.  


“Oh, ok, thank you, and please don’t use that language in my classroom again, Betsy. It’s not school appropri…” The teacher flipped over Betsy’s paper to see a family picture of the team, smiles all across the picture. Under it was a note in handwriting different to Betsy’s.  
‘Family doesn’t need to share blood to have a close bond. If you have any problems with her paper please contact one of the numbers below. -The Elemental Controllers.’ There was a list of phone numbers, Luke’s number on the top.  


“Well that’s cute.” The teacher said, smiling at the picture and forgetting about the ‘now school appropriate’ word she used earlier.


End file.
